To You, From Me
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob, Sarah:."Y le dolió, porque aquel día que las descubrió allí, luego de muchos años, lloró por primera y única vez la muerte de su madre" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Jacob, Sarah

**Advertencias: **No sé si sea una advertencia, pero la edad de Jacob cuando su madre murió, en este fic, seguramente no sea la correcta, pero bueno, no recuerdo cuándo fue exactamente, si es que se lo nombró en la saga. Sou, ese detalle va por mi cuenta.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**To You, From Me**

**(18# Cartas)**

* * *

_Jacob._

_._

Nadie había querido decirle la verdad, porque todos lo consideraban muy pequeño como para entender ciertas cosas de grandes. Pero él se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato. Tenía cinco años, podía contarlos con todos los dedos de una mano, estaba capacitado a comprender, aunque sea algo.

Su madre ya no estaba, él estaba seguro de aquello, porque hacía un año que no la veía en casa; hacía un año que ella no le daba el beso de las buenas noches o le leía un cuento antes de dormir; hacía un año que ella no le daba un besito cada vez que se lastimaba haciendo sus travesuras y hacía un año que sus hermanas y padre estaban más tristes que antes. Hacía un año también que su padre tenía que estar en una silla rara con ruedas gigantes y hacía un año que sus hermanas tenían que hacer todo en la casa.

Pero en su santa inocencia, él creía en lo que su padre le había dicho, que su madre estaba cuidándolo desde arriba, que lo veía y que estaba orgullosa de cómo estaba creciendo él, de cuán fuerte se estaba volviendo. Y cuando él preguntaba dónde era arriba, si podía ir a visitarla o si podía llamarla, entonces sus hermanas carraspeaban y lo distraían jugando mientras a su padre le invadía algo que él no conocía aún.

Y fue entonces que decidió, ya que nadie parecía decirle cómo, comunicarse con su madre mediante cartas. Le parecía una idea genial, porque podría contarle cómo le estaba yendo en el jardín de infantes, o qué rica comida le había preparado Rachel aquel día, y quizá también decirle las travesuras que Becky había hecho para que ella le retase como toda madre retaba a los niños cuando hacían algo mal. Entonces, con la idea en mente, tomaba muchas hojas blancas, sus crayolas de colores, porque toda carta debía tener colores, y se lanzaba en el medio de la sala para hacerle una hermosa carta a su madre. Siempre empezaba con aquel _"Querida mamá..."_ colorido y lleno de corazones, con esa letra cursiva que tanto le costaba, pero que se veía mucho más linda, por lo que pensaba que a su mamá le agradaría más, y cada dos o tres palabras, hacía un dibujito muy colorido. Se quejaba cuando Rebecca pasaba cerca suyo y le decía que era de niño tonto ponerle tantos colores y dibujos, pero se callaba cuando él le replicaba que era una carta para su mamá y simplemente se iba, más triste que antes. Jacob no entendía aquello, quizá estaba triste porque a ella no se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea.

Y así, fue acumulando bastantes cartas, hasta que un fin de semana, decidió dárselas a su padre para que éste se las diera a su mamá, porque si él sabía que estaba por allí arriba, entonces debía saber dónde era que estaba y podría alcanzárselas. Y cada tanto iba con un nuevo puñado de cartas coloridas y desprolijas para que sus padre las enviase, y siempre Billy le respondía con una sonrisa que él sabría luego era falsa y un _"Haré que le lleguen, pequeño"_, y entonces Jacob se iba a contarle a Rachel, corriendo de contento.

Muchos años después, bastantes, luego de que sus hermanas se fueran de la casa, cada quien por su lado y haciendo su propia vida, Jacob descubrió aquellas mismas cartas que hacía de pequeño, todas apiladas y bien guardadas, en uno de los cajones que eran de su padre. Las abrió y vio que estaban igual que siempre, y que cada tanto tenían alguna que otra mancha seca de lágrima, y sin preguntarlo, supo que eran de su padre. Y le dolió, porque aquel día que las descubrió allí, luego de muchos años, lloró por primera y única vez la muerte de su madre, uniendo a las lágrimas secas de su padre las suyas también.

* * *

_&._


End file.
